


Two Can Keep a Secret

by Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, AU in which AOU is overlooked Tony is with them at the Avengers base, Coffee, Female Character of Color, Jamaican women, Mornings, Multi, OFC works for Avengers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony's clean energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby/pseuds/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you keep your friend's secret if you knew how serious it was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Can Keep a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my new fanfic. I hope to be updating this fic weekly. School may affect this negatively but I'll keep pushing. I also hope to keep this fanfic purely platonic, if I can.

Mornings usually started with too much sunlight and too much blankets. But, it felt like my old life. A life that I couldn't hold on too much longer. I arose from my bed and started making a fresh brew of coffee. You know, the saying, you can't start the morning without a good mug of coffee! Or some shit like that. Waiting for my coffee to assemble, I picked up the remote and tried to find some "really real" news I can watch.

But, I guess I switched at a wrong moment.

"Former Shield agent, Klarissa Arher found at National Harbor in Washington, DC. After many months of search for Shield agents, there has been another capture."

I use to know that woman. She would never hurt anyone; it made sense for her to be in financing. It makes me sick to see tons of news coverage on capturing former Shield agents. It wasn't like we were the ones issue a terrorist act. After the destruction of Shield, the innocent Shield agents scrambled for covers to hide under, identities to provide them safety. The HYDRA agents scuttled back to their land. It was as if, no one was looking for the real people behind this. It went to closed mouths and shady affiliates. I still don't know how I managed to be safe right now.

After the collapse of Shield, I was at the lowest I've been in my whole life. I didn't have much money, I was evicted from my apartment and I was forced to go into hiding. The only thing I had was a backpack of clothes and my cellphone. I spent days living in any shelter I could find in Washington, DC. Hours spent sobbing quietly. Days spent thinking about my future. What am I going to do now? I can't stay homeless. 

That was before Stark Industries called me.

 It was more so Steve. 

I always believed in Steve. He was so selfless, I envied that part of him. He sounded so concerned on the phone. His voice would quiver every time he said how sorry he felt, but he kept clearing his throat when he got too emotional. We spent hours crying (mostly me) before he told me Stark was flying me to New York to work at Stark Industries. I cried even more when he told me that.

But, then I was recruited to work from the new Avengers base. 

For science, of course.

Life in New York isn't anything new to me. It was natural really. I spent most of my life in Brooklyn but upstate was boring. However, nothing I can't handle. 

The coffee machine started beeping loudly to remind me of my steaming coffee. I grabbed to pot by the handle and poured it into my "Scientists Get Shit Done" mug. Mixing in caramel-flavored creamer and two tablespoons of brown sugar, I took a sip from the hot mug. I should start getting ready, before Steve pests me.

"Morning, Doctor Coy." I nodded at my fellow collegue, Dandra, offered a "hello" myself and continued to my office. As soon I strolled, I went to the mirror and fixed my box braid bun. Then, fixed my eye shadow. I'm guessing I have something about monitoring the expanding levels of energy running throughout the tower but there hasn't been a problem in 34 days. So, I've doing nothing but helping Doctor Banner in the lab. 

"Doctor Coy, may I come in?" 

"Come in." The gangly, pale women sauntered into the room and dropped a thick onto my desk. You know, I was actually looking forward to working with Doctor Banner today. I'll seldomly see Stark, but he usually has something witty to say. I never mind humor.

"This packet is of the diagnostics for the clean energy. There seems to be a conflict with stability. Stark and Banner ordered me to advise you."

"They can't find another scientist to fix it?"

"You and I both know he prefers your assistance." That's true. Tony swears I'm the only person for this job based on the fact that I went to MIT. He seems to trust me. Or wants me to work more. I put my glasses on to run over the packet, skimming along the words. 

"Yeah, that's true. Thank you, Everlyn. I'll get to fixing the molecular structure." She nodded and went out the door, with most silent clacking of her heels. Sighing, I picked up my lab coat and made my way to the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
